


The Lover After You (WIP)

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e05 Children of Earth - Day 5, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Post Children Of Earth Day 5, Pre-Regeneration, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack receives a visit from an old friend<br/>Who introduces him to someone who might help the lonely Captain<br/>Will they hit it off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering You

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a Jack/Alonso fic. Another old one post-CoE xxxx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sat in the bar on the alien planet far from Earth.   
> He thought about what had happened to his team, to Ianto.   
> He felt bad for leaving Gwen, and Rhys especially with Gwen expecting.   
> He had run and left them to sort everything out, to clean up the damage the 456 had caused.

Jack sat in the bar on the alien planet far from Earth. He thought about what had happened to his team, to Ianto. He felt bad for leaving Gwen, and Rhys especially with Gwen expecting. He had run and left them to sort everything out, to clean up the damage the 456 had caused.

Those lives lost, his love, his grandson, all those innocent people dead and he couldn't help but think he was to blame. He should have destroyed that thing long ago when he had a chance, but he panicked, he didn't know how to stop it without causing damage to humanity.

He didn't even know what  _it_  was. 456 was just the frequency it operated on, it didn't give them a proper species name.

Maybe  _it_ didn't know what it was. Maybe it had been created without a purpose or a name and that was why it wanted the children.

All species know that the children of Earth are brilliant and have such a wonderful and amazing imagination. Perhaps that's why the 456 wanted them, wanted them to help give it a purpose that it desperately longed for.

But that was no excuse. It killed his love and because of it he killed his grandson. How could his daughter ever forgive him?

How could Gwen forgive him for killing Ianto, and for leaving her behind to clean up?

Ianto, oh poor innocent, Ianto. He never should have let him come with him into that building. He should have trusted his instincts above his heart.

He had met the 456 once before, he should have been prepared. He loved Ianto almost as much as his late wife Alison.

He wished that he had been able to tell him but when Ianto said 'I love you' he knew he meant 'goodbye'. He hadn't had the courage to tell him how much he loved him because he knew it would only hurt more when he awoke and Ianto didn't.

He should have but he thought he could stop it without anyone getting hurt or killed. There had always been something about the younger man, something that caught Jack's eye and made him smile in a way that he hadn't in a long time.

He stood there just watching him, Jack could feel him and as he looked up he met the gaze of the sad, lonely stranger.

For all his youth, his age and all the pain made him look old and broken. And from his sad gaze, the Captain could tell that this would be the last time his eyes or his smile, would grace those features again.

His Doctor was changing again, a new man, another stranger. It was goodbye to this wonderful, magical man. And hello to someone new. The Doctor gave a slight nod sadly indicating the man sitting next to him.

Jack gave him a salute, not his usual one but one of sadness and goodbye then looked at the piece of paper he had been given.

"Alonso." Jack smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.


	2. Time For A Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack talks about the events of 456.  
> And finds someone who finally understands him.  
> But can he get over how he reminds him of Ianto?

"How do you know my name?" The young former mid-shipman asked, laying his hat down on the bar.

"I'll explain over another drink?" Jack offered, looking more thoroughly at Alonso.

"Thanks." Alonso smiled widely, taking a moment to sweep an appreciative eye over the stranger.

That smile, it reminded him too much of Ianto so Jack looked back at his drink, taking a deep gulp.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack introduced with a false smile, answering the young man's unspoken question.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. So what brings you here?"

"Sightseeing. What about you?"

"Sightseeing? Well interesting place to sight-see, I guess." Jack smirked, looking around at the numerous types of aliens.

"What about you? What's brought you here?" Alonso repeated, curiosity seeping into his voice.

Jack's smile faltered before replying. "I needed an escape. I mean, my partner ... he was killed back on Earth. I couldn't cope, so I ran."

"I'm sorry. Wow, Earth, huh? I've heard it's amazing. So what was he like, your partner?"

"He was wonderful, bluest eyes I've ever seen, wicked sense of humour, brilliant smile. Oh, but the way I could just be myself around him in a way I couldn't with my team, that was something."

"Your team?"

"Yeah, Torchwood. We protected the Earth from alien threats and sometimes we adopted the harmless ones. There was a pterodactyl that Ianto found in an abandoned warehouse and a weevil, strange humanish creature, like figure of a man but a warped and twisted face. They looked like us but different, if that makes sense." Jack smiled.

"They? How many where there?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I have a feeling we only found a handful of them. But this one we had we called her Janet, well we thought it was a her. And the pterodactyl was called Myfanwy, Welsh, I think. It was Ianto who named them both. The alien, the dinosaur and that small group of people where as close to a family that I have ever had."

"So you left it all behind?"

"Not really by choice, there was an alien. It had been to Earth before, back in the sixties and back then it came for a percentage of children. I gave them to it, I thought it just wanted to use them to evolve or something. It was stupid, I know, trusting an alien that hid in a huge spaceship behind a bright light but sometimes you just don't think. And it took advantage, it came back a couple of months ago, came back like a farmer getting a harvest. This time I made sure I made the right decision, but again the government thought about it. I mean, it was only ten percent, children were practically being born every other day. But it didn't matter, those ten percent where people's children, the ones I gave it in the sixties were orphans, nobody wanted them. But as years went by more and more children were being adopted or fostered from children's homes, they became people's children. And it makes you sick to know that your government, well your adopted government, would actually consider giving up innocent children, even after seeing what that thing did to them. It wired them into the container, it was feeding off them. It was just like a harvest …" Jack broke off, feeling tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh sorry, don't carry on if you don't want to. I can see what it's doing to you." Alonso replied, resting a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder.

He could feel the man's pain; the pain of betrayal and loss. 

He'd been on the ill fated Titanic ready to hit Earth. 

He'd had to disobey orders in order to save lives and he'd seen colleagues die. 

If anyone could sympathise with this stranger, it was him.

"No, it's good to talk about it. Gets it off my chest, I guess."

"Well, maybe somewhere more private then. I know a hotel."

"Sure." Jack smiled, gulping down the rest of his drink.

Alonso copied the action and picked up his hat, grinning at Jack.

"This way." Alonso replied, leading the Captain out of the bar.

"Wow, nice breeze." Jack replied as he stepped out the door.


	3. Talking It Over

"So you were saying." Alonso gently encouraged, as they walked towards the hotel.

"Yeah. Anyway, we stopped it, me and my team, our base was blown up in an attempt to stop us but we got through. I got through."

Alonso looked confused at this, wondering what exactly Jack wasn't saying but the strange man waved him off.

"It doesn't matter." Jack reassured. "But basically, me and Ianto went to see it. The 456, it was called. We went to try and reason with it because the government had practically bended to its will. I told it that it had to leave because it wasn't having any more children. It pronounced war against humanity and I agreed that that was the only way it would get what it wanted. So it let out a poisonous gas and trapped everyone in the building that it had been designated to, it killed members of the committee, innocent people that could have easily been mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters … killed them because they stood up for their children, the children of Earth. I should warn you, I'm immortal, probably not too surprising because I mentioned about the sixties, but what I'm trying to say is I die and I come back. And the hardest part of coming back then was knowing I'd lost Ianto. I had to destroy it, it had taken the love of my life, I needed to tune into the frequency 456, that was all that would destroy it. But I needed a child, but what idiot would give up their child to kill an alien when they just saved them from it? No one. So I used my own grandson, I couldn't risk it coming back again, he never knew I was his granddad, he was only nine. Explaining to him that his mum looked older than her dad would have just confused him, so I was his uncle. Alison, my late wife, would have been proud of Alice and Steven. She died of Cancer when Alice was only five. It was a sad day but I was determined not to disrupt Alice's connection with her mother so I raised her as a single parent and took her to Earth. So that she could be normal."

"You're an alien?"

Jack paused for a minute, unsure how to continue. He'd said too much already and besides, the last person he'd told about his origins and immortality had had him chained up and killed repeatedly.

He took a deep breath and looked at his new friend, noticing his expectancy yet patience and smiled softly.

"Well, I'm from the 51st century, I took her back in time to about the seventies so that her age would be in line with the times. It was hard getting rid of all the future technology. If anyone had seen it we would have been taken in and tested on. I didn't want that for my little girl, I'd promised to protect her from everything. I didn't realise that one day I would have to protect her from me. After killing her little boy she walked away, so I ran, left her to deal with it on her own. Some father I was. I've lost everything." Jack replied, tears stinging his eyes.

"I really am sorry. I know I can't help change things but I could look after you the best I can." Alonso replied, stopping Jack in his tracks and wiping away the tears that had now started to roll down his cheeks.

"Thanks, no one has made an offer like that, since … doesn't matter." Jack gave a sad smile.

"I understand, it's going to be tough." Alonso nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, very."

They fell into silence as they walked along the quiet street, passing bars and shops filled with all different kinds of aliens and souvenirs.

"So you never told me, how did you know my name?" Alonso asked with a smile, taking Jack's hand in his own.

"Well, we obviously have a mutual friend. I'm guessing, you're an alien to this planet too?" Jack smiled back, gently squeezing his hand.

Alonso grinned at Jack, gently guiding him down the next street where they passed yet more aliens.

"Yeah."

"Then that's why he wanted me to look after you." Jack replied, more to himself.

"Who?"

"The Doctor."

"The Doctor?"

"Yeah, you've met him then?"

"Yeah, he saved me on board Titanic."

"Titanic, really?"

"Yeah, the space ship, not the Earth ship. Although, I heard that one didn't have a lucky escape." Alonso smiled.

"Space ship? Huh, okay then." Jack chuckled, mussing the thought of a space ship named after her ill-fated Earth namesake.

"Oh, here we are."

"Okay then, in we go."

 


	4. We All Make Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alonso takes Jack back to the hotel  
> And Jack shows the younger man how good he is,  
> In more ways than one  
> But when Jack makes a mistake  
> How will Alonso take it?

“Hi, yes, we'd like a room please.” Alonso told the receptionist with a shy smile.

Said receptionist – Ashlie – was a very beautiful young woman with pink hair and bright green eyes, wearing a very low-cut – very revealing – strap top and short shorts.

Jack flashed her his signature smile and she giggled like a school girl, handing them a set of keys as she asked for a name.

“Harkness.” Jack replied, “And please _don't_ disturb us.” He added, dragging Alonso to the room number on the key fob.

“So, we're going to … have sex, are we?” Alonso asked curiously, wondering what he'd said for the Captain to want to sleep with him.

Jack said nothing as he unlocked the door and pulled Alonso through it, slamming him into it as it shut.

“Okay then. You like it rough.” Alonso replied with a nervous smile.

The Captain smirked, grabbing Alonso's hands and pinning them above his head, before driving his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

Jack pushed his whole body up against Alonso's and the younger man moaned at the contact, feeling himself get harder.

“I'm not the only one who likes it rough.” Jack commented with a smirk, leaning down to nibble at the mid-shipman's neck.

“ _Oh God._ ” Alonso gasped, grinding his hips into Jack's.

“Ever been with a guy before?” Jack asked with a cheeky smile, pressing himself back up against Alonso.

“Yes, plenty.” Alonso smiled back, leaning forward to nibble on Jack's lip.

Jack moaned deep in his throat and released Alonso's hands, pulling him away from from the door and pushing him onto the bed.

He quickly stripped himself while Alonso's brain caught up with him and he began pulling his clothes off, lying back against the headboard as Jack climbed on top of him.

“Great thing about places like this, is that you can scream as loud as you want and no one will mind.” Jack grinned, leaning down to kiss the younger man.

Alonso moaned loudly as Jack rubbed against him, hoping he could hold out long enough.

Jack sat back up and rummaged through the bedside draw for lube and condoms. He grinned back at Alonso when he found them and quickly spread the man's legs, smiling when he willingly let him.

Jack pulled the condom on and lubed himself up before lining himself with Alonso's entrance.

Alonso moaned loudly as Jack pushed into him and gripped his hips tightly.

“God.” Jack moaned, pulling out and pushing back in.

Alonso moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, wrapping his arms around Jack and pushing down in time with Jack's thrusts.

“God, _Jack_.”

Jack moaned and leaned down to nibble gently at the younger man's throat.

“Jack … I don't think I'm going to last, I need ...”

“That's right, baby. Come on.” Jack moaned, thrusting deeper and hitting his the younger man's prostate on every thrust.

Alonso's body was tingling with pleasure, just waiting for that little extra push before … Alonso screamed as his whole body convulsed and he came across his stomach, forcing Jack deeper.

Jack moaned and kept going, chasing his own release as his bed partner lay spent.

“ _Jack_.” Alonso sighed and that was all it took.

“Ianto.” Jack yelled, finally orgasming.

He pulled out and collapsed next to Alonso, pulling the condom off and throwing it over the side of the bed.

Alonso took a deep breath and pretended that Jack hadn't just yelled his dead partner's name as he came. But as he looked over at the Captain and saw him fast asleep, Alonso carefully climbed out of bed and quickly pulled his clothes on.

He scribbled his name and number on a piece of paper on the bedside table and quietly left the room.

He wasn't mad at Jack, far from it, because he obviously loved his dead partner, Alonso just wished Jack hadn't jumped them both so quickly into bed.

Maybe if they'd talked so more then they could have started as friends and _maybe_ worked up to a relationship. But it was obvious that Jack wasn't yet over Ianto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie so I was kind of mean to Alonso but don't worry, this isn't the end xxxx


	5. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack woke up sticky and sweating, wishing he’d showered after having sex with Alonzo last night.  
> He looked over at the other side of the bed and realised that the younger man wasn’t there.  
> Jack realises that maybe letting someone in could help heal his broken heart.  
> And Alonzo realises Jack could say anything and the midshipman would obey.

Jack woke up sticky and sweating, wishing he’d showered after having sex with Alonzo last night. He looked over at the other side of the bed and realised that the younger man wasn’t there.

Sitting up, Jack noticed a number scribbled onto some paper on the table. He picked it up and smiled; _well, that’s promising_.

He wondered what made the young midshipman leave in such a hurry when they’d clearly been having a good time.

Jack reached for his phone and dialled the number on the paper, waiting for Alonzo to pick up the phone.

 _“Hello?”_ A rough, sleepy voice asked on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, gorgeous. So, what happened to you last night? I woke up all alone.” Jack replied, grinning to himself.

 _“Jack? Oh, um, well, you … you said someone else’s name when you came.”_ Alonzo replied awkwardly, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

“Oh.” Jack said softly, his smile gone.

 _“It’s fine, Jack. Really it is. But I don’t think you’re over Ianto yet. Why don’t we try to be friends first and then … see where it goes?”_ Alonzo replied carefully, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Alonzo, I’m sorry. Really I am. That can’t have been good for you. Um, you want to meet for coffee and breakfast? My treat?”

 _“I’d like that, Jack. And just remember, there’s no rush. Let yourself grieve.”_ Alonzo replied, finding himself smiling.

“Okay then. Give me an hour and I’ll meet you at Hayes café in an hour?” Jack asked with a smile.

_“Yeah, see you then.”_

Jack hung up the phone and climbed out of bed, grabbing some fresh clothes before going for a shower.

After his shower, he dressed quickly and grabbed his phone and his coat before leaving the hotel room with a huge smile on his face.

As he walked in the direction of the café, he noticed the young midshipman stood outside waiting for him and sped up just a little to meet him.

“Hey.” Alonzo greeted with a smile, wrapping Jack in a hug.

“Hey.” Jack smiled back, accepting the hug.

“Shall we go in?” The young midshipman asked, pushing the café door open for Jack.

Jack walked through the door and looked around the small café; fully admiring the interior like he hadn’t let himself do before now.

The café walls were painted in blood red and ink black with a swirling pattern border separating the two colours, the carpet a more maroon colour to break up the two bold colours on the walls and black tables and chairs with slightly darker red cushions for the seating. To Jack it looked more like an upscale, expensive restaurant with an intimate feel than the small, quaint café it appeared to be on the outside.

Jack couldn’t stop himself from truly taking in every detail for the first time; looking around in awe, he noticed the beautiful paintings that were dotted around the café, the cute little trinkets that lined shelves or dangled from hooks and just the general warm he felt from the feel of the tiny yet beautiful café.

“You alright, Jack? You look a little shocked.” Alonzo asked carefully, resting his hand on the Captain’s shoulder.

“I’m fine. I just … I never really looked around here before. I used to just, well, I guess I just used to wander in like a passenger on a train.” Jack replied with a soft smile, wondering where this unusual poetic side had come from.

“It is a beautiful café. It’s one of my favourite places here. It just has that _warm_ feeling about it.” The midshipman agreed with a smile, looking around the café himself.

“Yeah it does.” Jack nodded, suddenly realising they were just standing there in the middle of the café. “Let’s find a table.”

Alonzo grinned and followed Jack over to a small table for two in the corner, sitting down and picking up a menu.

Jack followed suit and signalled a waitress as the pair gave her their orders before walking off.

When their food arrived, they talked in between bites, telling each other their stories and about the places they’d been.

It was nice, Jack thought, just being able to talk to someone without a threat looming around every corner.

As they finished their food and left the café, they walked along the plaza and Jack slowly opened up about Ianto.

“I first met him when he found a weevil in the woods. Now the weevils came through the rift so much that it was only a matter of time before a civilian found one.”

“A civilian?” Alonzo asked sceptically, Jack having already told him that Torchwood worked outside the government.

“Okay, non-Torchwood people.” Jack replied with a grin, continuing with his story.

Alonzo smiled as he listened, grateful that Jack was opening up to him about someone so important.

“And the second time I met him, he’d found a pterodactyl in a warehouse. He said that _she_ liked dark chocolate. How he knew it was a she still baffles me today but at the time, I was just caught up in the fact that there was a pterodactyl in a warehouse and my favourite stalker had found it.” Jack laughed loudly, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Sounds like he was quite something.” Alonzo replied with a soft smile.

And when Jack looked over at him, he didn’t see jealousy or disappointment; no, he just saw genuine happiness at Jack’s openness.

“Let’s go back to mine.” Jack said suddenly, grabbing the midshipman’s hand.

“Jack, I already said …”

“I know what you said. But … I don’t want to be alone anymore.” Jack replied carefully, leaning in to kiss Alonzo gently.

“Okay.” Alonzo smiled unsurely, letting Jack pull him back towards the hotel.

 _I wonder if Jack was able to manipulate Ianto this easily._ Alonzo thought to himself with a smile, feeling like he was already getting to know the man who had stolen Jack’s heart.


End file.
